Not Just an Ordinary Check-Up
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Chopper notices Robin at the hospital he volunteers at and, she's crying! Is something wrong? Why is she here? What could be wrong? Does anyone else know? Does Zoro?


After maybe, three other stories that I've started but not finished, I hope to Christ I finish this one tonight. Should be fairly short, somewhat dramatic hopefully. I haven't really attempted anything less than cute and romantic. Okay, that's a lie, but it still feels foreign to me. So, hopefully this moves you the way I want it to. Enjoy!

Or don't, whatever.

 **Not Just an Ordinary Check-Up**

Young boy walked through the halls with a smile. Happily visiting each room he was allowed to go into at the hospital. Saying hello to all of the patients he had gotten to know everyday. While still just in junior high, the boy's medical knowledge was of help to patients and doctors alike. As well as the boy's charm lightening the mood where ever he went.

Today was just like any other day for the boy. His school had allowed him to come assist at the hospital for extra curricular credits. So two of his classes out of the day were spent here at the hospital. Since they were his last classes of the day, he usually stayed there to help in his free time. The medical staff always welcoming his help. Showing him how to input certain things in the computer, or just letting him wander to lend a helping hand where he could. He really did enjoy coming here.

He was just on his way out of the hospital when he thought he spotted someone familiar. The tall, slender woman was speaking with one of the doctors in charge of x-rays and scanning. She seemed to be just getting over crying, as her eyes were still red and puffy. The doctor tried to comfort her with a smile while he lead her into one of the rooms.

What could Robin have been crying about? The boy thought, his mind racing as he tried to find any conclusion as to why she would even be at the hospital, in the examination wing no less. Something was wrong. The boy's gut couldn't help but toss and turn with the possibilities that kept popping up. Then it hit him. Her mother.

Robin's mother had passed away while Robin was just girl. Doctors found the signs of cancer after it was too late and she barely lasted a month once she was admitted. Was the cancer hereditary? Horror struck the boy's heart as his eyes welled up. Uncontrollable sobs came out as he tried to think about what to do. Did anyone know about this? No, he would have known if anyone else had known. He had to tell everyone!

"Sanji!" The boy cried out as he raced through the parking lot. Barely able to see where he was running through all the tears.

"Oi, oi! Chopper! What's wrong?!" Sanji exclaimed. Chopper being this worked up, was rare, too rare. Something had to be really bad to do this to the kid.

"SANJI!" The boy sobbed, grasping the sides of Sanji's jacket as he buried his face in sadness. "Is she okay?!" The boy asked, out of breath and barely able to stand. Shaking from the possibilities in his mind.

"What? Is who okay? Chopper, what's wrong?!" Sanji hearing that this was about a woman was now even more concerned.

"Robin!" The boy cried, fresh tears pouring out as he said it out loud. Sanji's face grew pale. Something was wrong with Robin?

"Chopper? Chopper! What do you mean? What's happening to Robin?!" Sanji couldn't even fathom something happening to one of his ladies.

Through his weak sobs, Chopper tried to explain what he saw. "*Sniff* I saw, Robin, just now. She was in the examination rooms. We scan for cancer in there, and I know, *sniff*, that Robin's mom had cancer. I think, Robin might have inherited, cancer from her mother!" The boy choked up a bit as he finished, saying that Robin might have cancer out loud. It strained the boy to even think about it.

Sanji collapsed to his knees, staring at the ground as he tried to wrap his head around this whole thing. Robin, cancer. It was all too much. This couldn't be happening, if there was even the slightest scare, he would have...

Sanji's eye grew wide, why didn't he say anything?! Sanji became furious, quickly getting to his feet and heading to the driver's seat of his car. "Chopper, get in. We have some question's for Zoro." The bloodlust seeped out from Sanji's words. Chopper not quite sure, what Sanji meant, but got in the backseat anyway. He didn't want to be left alone and if they were going to figure something out about Robin, he wanted to be there.

Sanji sped the whole way to Zoro's work. Sanji even parking on the curb as he raced out of the car. Chopper struggled to keep up with furious blonde. Sanji made a bee-line straight to Zoro. Ignoring the shouting about not being allowed in the warehouse and his parking job. Zoro spotted the angry cook as he stormed toward Zoro. He tried to pay Sanji little mind but the swift kick aimed at his head was hard to shrug off so lightly.

"What the hell Curly?! You trying to get your ass kicked?!" Zoro shouted as he barely managed to dodge that initial kick.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Sanji demanded, letting fly another kick aimed at the green haired man's head.

"Tell you what?!" Zoro shouted back, now prepared to go all out against the rampaging cook.

"Don't play stupid, why wouldn't you know about this?! Chopper saw her! What's wrong with her?!" Sanji accused, rearing his leg back in preparation for another kick. "Why was Robin at the hospital today?!" Zoro's hands dropped, shock covering his face from what he had just heard. Sanji was also shocked.

"You didn't know?" Sanji whispered, now seeing the true weight of the situation.

"The hell do you mean?! What the hell is going on?!" Zoro now furious as he prepared his fists. He was going to beat the cook within an inch of his life for this cruel joke.

"Zoro!" Chopper yelled, just now catching up to them both. "Why was Robin at the hospital today?!" The boy cried, wanting some kind of answer from her husband of all people. Reality sank in, Sanji was playing somme sick joke. This, was real.

"Chopper, I, I have no idea what you're talking about!" The swordsman yelled, confused beyond all belief.

"But Zoro, yo-"

"Chopper, he doesn't know either." Sanji explained solemnly, giving the boy a look that told him to not make things worse. Chopper looked back at Zoro, gasping slightly as he saw what he had done. Zoro, stoic, stone faced Zoro. Who even on his wedding day was confident, was scared. His face was pale and his eye looked like it was about to flood at any moment. Chopper had never seen Zoro look like this.

Zoro's hand flew up to the chef's collar, "Take me there, now." While the bloodlust of a natural killer was intended, Sanji knew this was a request from a broken man. All three of the boys raced out of the warehouse. Sanji having to pick Chopper up so he could stay with the group.

Sanji ran every single red light they crossed. Zoro stared straight ahead as he tried to focus on staying composed. His mind was racing as he tried to think what could be even happening. Remembering her mother, his heart nearly shattered. This could not be happening.

He tried to focus on anything but, but all he could think of was his entire life falling apart. She was everything to him, and the very thought about losing her was tearing him apart. Sanji didn't even have time to park as Zoro jumped out of the car. He parked the car almost in front of the hospital doors as he too raced out.

Chopper catching up with them inside as they looked around for any sign of Robin. Chopper led them through the hospital. Pushing open through the examination wing doors as Robin stood in the hall talking with the same doctor he had seen her with before.

"ROBIN!" Zoro yelled, grabbing her attention immediately she turned toward his voice. Zoro instantly saw signs that she had just been crying, something was wrong. He ran to her, embracing her as hard as he could. Desperate to hold her for as long as he could. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound calm but seeming more frantic than anything. He was scared he might lose her, he had every right to be frantic.

"Zoro, I uh, have some news for you." She started, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to speak. Zoro's heart sank, something was definitely wrong. Robin was a strong woman, she would never act like this without reason.

Robin's lips quivered a bit before they started to curve in a smile. Zoro still had her in his arms, so she brought her lips to his ear and whispered.

"We're going to be parents."

As soon as the words left her lips, tears started to flow from her eyes as she tightened her hold on him. Zoro did his best to pull back to stare back into her eyes. Disbelief smothered all over his face.

"You're?" He choked out, still rearing from having his world being flipped today. Twice. She smiled and nodded, letting out a small excited giggle as she still wasn't used to it herself. He couldn't utter another word, the shattered pieces of his heart had already reassembled and were now beating faster than ever. The only thought that crossed his mind was to kiss her. So he did.

Sanji and Chopper still left out from the small exchange were in a state of worry and panic. The show going on before them was giving off so many mixed signals, they had no idea what was going on.

"So?! Is she alright Mosshead?!" Sanji no longer able to take the suspense of being left out. Robin turned to him slightly confused.

"Am I alright?" She questioned openly.

"She's fine Curly. She's, more than okay." Zoro smiled, resting his forehead against her's as he calmed down from the sudden rush of excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" Robin told the them, smiling warmly as Zoro's hand started to caress her still flat stomach. Proud smiles covering both Robin and Zoro's faces.

 **Author's Notes:** Cool, two hours later and I'm happy with it. Hopefully you stuck with the somewhat obvious tense twist and awful suspense, but I thought of this idea awhile ago and I wanted to write it still. I still don't want anything remotely bad to happen to Zoro or Robin. They need a picture perfect relationship. It just suits them I think. Hopefully it wasn't OOC either. I still firmly believe romance in general makes them OOC.


End file.
